Clockwork
by ferretfood
Summary: Loki just defeated the Avengers. He finds and kills a group of college nerds who almost successfully steal a Chitauri ship, one of them could have lived, if she didn't die in vain trying to defend her older sister, Natalie Hopkirk. But what will happen when Loki gets acquainted with Natalie and she proves herself to be a prize worth waiting for? Loki/OC. Rated M for *le smut.
1. Death to the Nerds

**This idea totally popped into my head. So hopefully, it isn't a horrible idea.**

The Avengers had fallen. All of them, dead, laying in a pool of their own blood in the streets of New York. Civilians everywhere were screaming and running around in panic. Though it was unknown by even S.H.I.E.L.D., the Dark Elves of Svartalfheim decided to make an alliance with Loki and the Chitauri. The Dark Elves were keeping themselves entertained by killing men and children, and raping Midgardian women on the streets for all to see.

Loki was basking in his glory on top of Stark Tower, smirking as he watched the chaos unfold in front of him, he was also making sure that no mortals would escape his clutches. He noticed many were going into hiding, but if he could see them, they would be found very soon. This was what victory tasted like, what it looked like, the corpses of the Avengers in his view. He soon would have conquered Midgard, a kingdom of his own. New York City down, and the rest of this pathetic realm to go.

Loki knew well that Odin wouldn't try to take this realm away from him, because by the time he was done expanding his power thought the world, there would be nothing left that would truthfully be worth to Odin. Loki laughed, almost cackling. It was his, all his, and no one else's. He decided to get a more up close and personal view at the wreckage of New York City, to smell the blood of the innocent, and the warriors that had tried in vain to protect them.

A ball of fire had shot at the Empire State building, it lit the to stories of the building. It now resembled a torch which burnt in the dust cloud of destruction. Loki admired it, the same building his brother tried summoning his power from, was now going to be burnt to the ground, and would symbolize is death. He would have to make a monument, as a reminder to all that Loki was the superior brother.

Speaking of Thor, there was his corpse right in front of Loki's feet, Asgardian blood was escaping his mouth still. He had been the last one killed, his death came by the power of the tesseract. Loki kicked Thor's corpse, laughing manically, he kept kicking it. He cut Thor's face with the blade of his scepter, which he found entertaining to the point the face of his old shadow was no long recognizable.

" Stop!" Loki shouted, using magic to magnify his voice so everyone in the city could hear. The Dark Elves and Chitauri stopped their killing of the humans, and the mortals stood still. They all knelt before him, humans hoping that their lives wouldn't be the next ones taken. " Now, we will need a news broadcast to arrive in the scene. We wouldn't want to surprise the rest of this pathetic little realm that I am going to rule it, now would we?" Loki chuckled, it was eerie, the way it echoed though the now silent city. New York City had never known silence, and now, silence became a discomfort.

Loki heard the struggling of a human girl as a Dark Elf brought her up to him. She was a pretty little thing if you had the eyes of a teenage boy. Her skin was orange, her hair was bleached, and her makeup seemed to sit on her face. Her attire revealed a lot of her orange skin, and her shoes made her several inches taller.

" This one my king, I think she would make a rather impressive bedroom decoration." The elf said. Loki could see mothers covering their children's ears, and every other mortal grimaced, the thought of Loki being able to have his way freely with their friends, daughters, mothers, and companions, disgusted the lot of them.

" How would you know that?" Loki asked. The elf backed away in shame, Loki knew immediately, that the elf had entertained himself with the girl. Loki looked at the girl, he grabbed either sides of her head and he snapped the girl's neck. The girl fell to the ground, she had died immediately, not a scream was heard from her. " I don't take second hand." Loki snarled at the elf. " Nor do I wish for a harlot." Loki heard a van drive through the rubble. He now could see that it was CNN, Fox, every newscast in New York. They set up their cameras, their anchor explained the situation. When Loki saw the camera's aimed up at him, he knew that was his cue.

" Mortals, your realm is now mine. You were made to be ruled, and now it is quite evident, that ruler is I. Those who choose rebellion, will be kidnapped, and their punishment will be the loss of their will. I will take it, the only part left of you will be a shell!"

Meanwhile, a group of five college students had made it to a Chitauri craft that was left abandoned. They sneaked on, in hopes of finding out how the craft worked to see if they could fly it. They were looking for the control center, but the ship was so massive that it took around ten minutes to find the quarters, for it was about the size of a small high school.

" Alright! Now lets get to work on restoring humanity!" One of the boys, Austin, exclaimed in excitement as he looked at the controls. His friends were cheering behind him. They all looked over his shoulder when he sat down too observe the controls, he cleaned off his glasses to see exactly what he was dealing with.

" This is so totally like Star Wars!" A girl named Ellie said. " It's like we are on a rebel ship! Millennium Falcon in the interior, but much more like an imperial fighter ship in exterior!" Her friends nodded in agreement, except for one girl who had a different idea of what the Chitauri craft looked like. She smiled and put her hand on her friend's shoulder.

" No way! This is so much more like Serenity!" Lily told Ellie, who nodded. " But it does have the qualities of the Millennium Falcon I must say." Lily started laughing in joy. " We should call it the Serenity Falcon once we get this puppy off the ground!"

" To the Serenity Falcon! Because the Force is with us, and you can't take the skies from us!" A boy named Gus shouted in pride. All the friends but Austin clapped. Austin grew a look of worry, the last boy, whom was his little brother, Lucas, noticed his brother's change in face.

" Austin, what's wrong?" Lucas asked. Austin looked at his little brother and smiled.

" I can't decipher this language, and there's a code." Austin said. Lily pulled out a stick drive from her pocket. She showed it to Austin. Her friends were relieved. She noticed that the plug in shaped to whatever device was put into it, the Chitauri and Midgardians were not the only ones with computer technology apparently.

" I am so glad I still have this hacking program on my drive." Lily said, plugging in the stick drive. It did the trick, the program hacked with ease into the Chitauri's system. Access was granted. Austin searched for a translation program, he found what looked like one, but it didn't have any languages here on earth.

" Shit!" Austin shouted. " We won't know what buttons to push in case of an emergency!" Austin slumped and ran a hand through his greasy red hair. Gus groaned and stomped his foot. The sound echoed throughout the room.

" Do you really think we have the luxury to worry about that? We need to get this ship off the ground!" Gus shouted at Austin. Ellie looked out the window and screamed. Lily and Lucas ran over to Lily and the both of them were about ready to scream as well.

" We have that luxury even less! Loki's here!" Lily shouted. The college students panicked. Austin focused as hard as he could to get this ship off the ground and flying away. He pushed random buttons until one made a set of manual controls come up from the keyboard. The quintet sighed in relief, they would be able to evade Loki.

Austin got the craft to fly a little bit, but there was something not allowing him to go higher, or anywhere for that matter. Lily looked out the window, Loki was using magic to manipulate the ship. Loki looked up where Lily was standing, his gaze went through her very soul, she could see his smirk. They were doomed to die. Loki was like a Reaver, a killer without remorse.

The ship was brought to the ground, bringing some damage to the exterior. It threw the five friends off balance. Ellie hit her head against some metal and was knocked out cold. Lucas checked to see in Ellie was okay, but when he felt her wrist and neck, he felt no pulse.

" Ellie's dead!" Lucas shouted. Austin turned around and screamed. Ellie was his girlfriend of almost two years now, they had shared a dorm and everything. He ran from his seat and held Ellie in his arms, sobbing. Lily started sniffling, she didn't know Ellie for very long, but they had grown fairly close, Ellie's love for Star Wars was mind blowing for Lily, she just about knew all the movies by heart, and had the most impressive replica of a lightsaber that Lily had ever seen.

They heard the door to the ship open with a thud. They were trapped, like moth in a bath, and they had no ladders to help them up. They could heard Loki's light footsteps echo throughout the ship. He was quick footed, it took less and a minute for Loki to find the quintet, or quartet since Ellie's accident.

Loki laughed when he saw the mortals who almost got away with stealing the Chitauri craft. A bunch of young mortals wearing things like glasses, and had zits on their faces. He expected a part of the military, but no, it was a group of the most pathetic mortals he had ever seen. He laughed even harder when he saw them glaring at him, and also the ginger boy holding the body of a dead girl and sobbing. This was comical.

" I never expected a sight this pathetic before me! A bunch of teenagers who would be defined as omegas of your kind. But you five were able to sneak out of New York without getting caught? You all might be useful to me, and possibly if you don't disappoint me, will land a place in my court." Loki offered. Lucas sneered.

" Never!" Lily shouted. Loki looked at her with his cold, soulless eyes. He smiled, this was the girl he saw earlier. He walked towards her, she backed away until she was against a wall, and Loki's face was only inches from hers.

" Forgive me my king, but she does not speak for all of us when Lily says she will not serve in your court. I am more than happy to." Gus said. Loki turned around. Lily shoved past Loki and spat in Gus' face.

" Traitor! You nasty traitor! How could you?" Lily screamed at him. Gus smiled, his eyebrows lowered.

" I now have a place in the king's court, all I had to do was get you all to believe that this was a good solution. That is how we escaped from New York, they allowed us to. Now, I will get my reward, and so will my king. A couple good footmen and the sister of his new queen."

" Why would he want me if he could just find Natalie on his own?" Lily asked. Gus took his phone out of his pocket and gave it to Lily, her sister's number was dialed.

" Because it will be much more entertaining to see the look on your sister's face when she knows she had been lured into a trap." Gus replied. Lily shook her head, she would never do that to her sister.

" Very well then." Loki said, he walked behind Lily and his hand caressed her cheek, but then his other hand came up roughly, turning her head to the left, snapping her neck.

Lily could have never done that to her older sister. Lily wasn't the prettiest girl, but she was certainly the student of the two of them. Natalie would always chew out any of the bullies who had made fun of Lily, and since Lily was a few years ahead in her school, she would help tutor Natalie on thing she didn't understand. The two of them were unstoppable together. The kind beauty, and the incredible mind, but now, the kind beauty was all that was left.

Loki killed everyone else, including Gus. He walked off the ship with Gus' phone and went to the contacts on his phone, scrolling down to Natalie's name. He pressed the button to call her. He put the phone up to his ear and thought of what he was going to say. While it rang, he nicked Lily's phone and read their text messages to each other. Apparently, Natalie had a job interview she was feeling very good about to a secondary school, a history teacher to be exact. So Natalie was British, and it became apparent that Lily was as well, for the way she spelled color, _colour. _Lily must have just picked up the American accent.

" Hello, who is this?" A woman's voice asked. Loki smiled, Natalie had a beautiful British accent.

" This is the vice principal of the secondary school. You've got the job!" Loki paused, listening to Natalie cheer in the background. " I will meet you at the museum at two in the afternoon." Loki added.

" Thank you so much. I won't let you down! I've got to go, I have my mum over for dinner." Natalie hung up the phone. Loki smiled.

" Oh, I know _you_ won't let me down." Loki said, throwing the phone on the ground and exiting the cockpit.

**Yeah, there are some Allusions, so if you are confused, here are the allusions and what fandom they are from.**

**Firefly: Serenity, Reaver**

**IT Crowd: Ladder for Moths in Baths**


	2. Let the Games Begin

Natalie was waiting just outside the British Museum for the 'Vice Principal'. She had heard of New York's downfall to Loki, thankfully, only America had.  
been taken over. She watched the news yesterday evening, it showed only Loki's conquer of New York, but it mentioned he had conquered half of the United States by the time it was six o'clock.

She listened to his little speech, and it was even shown on the news that a New Yorker had recorded on their camera phone a clip of when Loki had killed a girl who was offered up by an elven man as a sex slave. It made Natalie chilled, especially when she found Loki's voice to be exact to the Vice Principal's voice on the phone. So she was being lured into a trap.

When it came to the news of the students who had tried stealing a Chitauri craft, Natalie was alarmed that her sister was a casualty. She spent the night weeping afterwards. Lily was smarter than that, she wouldn't have just done that. She had probably been brainwashed by someone that it was a good plan.

She wouldn't have gone out to the museum, but she figured that if she had given herself up, she wouldn't put others in immediate danger. She was trembling where she stood, mentally preparing herself for her abduction. She hoped it wouldn't be significant, but simple.

She saw a black limousine drive up to the museum, it was polished and shined in the sun, as of it were made yesterday. But it was obviously a limo from at least the early sixties. She was taken aback when she saw who stepped out of the beautiful limousine.

It was Loki, wearing the very suit that he had worn in Stuttgart when he worked on obtaining supplies there. Natalie swallowed, his sharp green eyes were studying her, analyzing her.

Loki was impressed with what he saw. She was like her sister in many ways, except with much clearer skin, red hair, and she looked a bit shorter than her sister. She wasn't what you would call thin, she was a woman with very wide hips and large chest. Her waist was the smallest of her measurements, but it still wasn't slender either, or dramatically smaller in circumference. Her figure wouldn't have been attractive on Asgard, it would show signs of being unfit and not a maiden. But Loki was all for anything Asgard didn't agree with. Natalie's sister also shared her larger figure, except she looked a bit thinner since she was a few inches taller.

Natalie walked nervously in Loki's direction, keeping her chin up and her posture straight. She kept her eyes on Loki, but that was only because she couldn't force them to look away.

The two met eyes, making Natalie stop in her tracks, they were hypnotizing, beautiful. Natalie closed her eyes for the shortest amount of time, and she could already feel Loki's touch on her dress-coat sleeve.

" Come with me." Loki whispered in her ear. His voice chilled her interior, she felt as if she couldn't move. She felt Loki's arm linked with hers, guiding her to the limousine, he was smooth, and it was almost as if he knew how to operate her. Loki sat next to her in the limo. Natalie felt much less fearful now that she was sitting down rather than standing up where everyone could see her.

The limo drove off, Natalie stated out the window, she hadn't caused a scene, some people who did notice knew they had seen the man in the suit, but they forgot where. Natalie put her purse on her lap and pursed her full lips.

" Natalie Hopkirk, there are some things I need to tell you. Besides New York's conquer and the death of your little sister." Loki was interrupted.

" You mean murder." She snarled. " I don't care what you have to say, what you are about to do to me, and what you might think of me. I will always make sure that you regret killing Lily every time you see me."

" You are not brave, nor afraid. This fascinates me. You fascinate me. But are you really telling the truth my love?" Loki said. He took his long cost off and unbuttoned Natalie's dress coat, sliding it off her shoulders, setting it beside his with care. Very gentlemanly for a mass murderer.

Under the dress coat, Natalie wore a cream colored, button up blouse, and a dark green paisley skirt, which hit her knee when she sat down.

" I find it very interesting that you even dared to attempt to kidnap me after what you have done to Lily. Are you going to kill me too? Might as well finish the job of killing the Hopkirk sisters."

" Oh yes, I heard that you two were inseparable. Reminds me of when I still thought Thor was my brother. We were always together, except I lived in his shadow. Which sibling do you believe cast the shadow in your family?" Loki asked. It was an awkward question for Natalie to answer.

" No one." Natalie replied. Loki chuckled, looking out the window, Natalie tried looking out to see what he might have been looking at. Loki turned back to her, a good for nothing smile curved his thin lips.

" That's not what Lily told me. She told me that she lived in your shadow." Loki lied. Natalie stared at him shocked, no such thing could possibly be true. She opened her mouth to speak, but Loki continued. " Her dying words were telling me that no matter what she accomplished, you were always favored. She said that no one except bothered praising her because no one could understand her accomplishments, that they were too complicated for your tiny minds to wrap around. It was always Natalie this, Natalie that." Loki was beginning to snarl as he spoke, the passion in this argument was only to strike fear into Natalie's heart, but it became much more personal.

" Yes! Our parents were greedy idiots! The only reason they glorified me was because I actually was a coward enough to listen to them, while Lily disobeyed them and grew into an incredible person. Don't you dare blame her insecurities on me!" Natalie bellowed. Their parents had tried to get them into the acting business since they were just children. None of them actually got any roles of course, Natalie couldn't act for shit, but Lily could act very well, she just didn't want to live up to her parents wishes, she was far more interested in technology and science. Natalie didn't like talking about her parents, she would only talk to them during the holidays when she would visit.

" I don't, she did." Loki said. Natalie grew frustrated, if Lily really did even say that, she didn't mean it in the way Loki twisted it to sound like. She and Lily only had simple sisterly quarrels, but none that would make Lily hate her. Lily was Natalie's best friend, and she was so sure that she was Lily's. She would not allow Loki to tell her otherwise.

" Anyways, off the subject of your sister. I am sure you are wondering why you are here, because it isn't about your sister." Loki said. Natalie was growing red with anger, he dismissed the subject of her sister like she was simply some lint on his trousers. She kept her cool though, she wanted to know why she really was here, then she would attempt to rip Loki's throat out and devour his heart in revenge. " I have watched you closely for the past few months Natalie, I heard Tony Stark speak of hiring your sister after he was presented with her resume. So I did my research, seeing if I could use her skill set to control the tesseract."  
Natalie swallowed, that is why Lily had disappeared, that's why she was even back in New York City in the first place! He took control of her heart like he did to so many others. " I found her, and well 'convinced' her to work for my purpose. She spoke of you constantly, how you were getting a teaching career, in history, and also many other things about you. My ears were dancing by the time your sister told me everything about you. I know every dark little secret she knew about you, and I know, you don't want those secrets out, do you?" Loki sneered.

Natalie knew exactly what secrets he was talking about, they were defiantly secrets that would ruin her if they were told.

" So, what am I being blackmailed for?" Natalie asked, trying to be stoic, but it was difficult knowing that Earth's dictator knew almost everything about her, and would probably tell the world without any regrets whatsoever.

" It will be the easiest blackmail that anyone will be confronted with." Loki said. Natalie cocked her head to the side.

" What is it?" She asked.

" A companion." Loki replied.

" Hold on, is this friendship, or would this be more on the Firefly side of what a companion means?" Natalie asked. Loki smirked.

" I don't understand the reference to do with a bio luminescent beetle, but I guess you could say, friendship, for now." Loki paused, observing the quizzical look on Natalie's face turn more stoic, she was obviously trying to prove something to him, but what she wanted him to think of her, and what she was really proving to him, were two entirely different things." I tend to be impatient, but I can see now that you are proving yourself to be a prize worth waiting for." Loki continued.

" Well, this is interesting. Let me show you what you sound like. Hey, I killed your sister, let's go out to dinner, but don't worry, I won't rape you on the first date." Natalie snapped. Loki laughed to Natalie's surprise. " I won't be drinking anything you serve me, I can tell you that." Natalie added.

" Bravery and wit, I like it. It's just another thing that makes you so complicated, it's like you mind is clockwork, always in time, always in rhythm with having the last word, or not allowing the world to intimidate you. You will be entertaining, because you seem to think that the revenge will keep yourself from breaking, and I will provide the counterexample." Loki said, almost giddily. She was all her sister told him she was.

" Well, I think I have been issued a challenge. You may conquer the rest of the world, but you will still be battling me long after." Natalie replied, she smiled, she wasn't going to be some dirty harlot like she thought Loki would only want of a woman. He was someone who made sure that she would keep her 'clockwork' as he called it, polished, and well maintained.

Loki conjured two drinks, there was nothing fancy about them, just some dark liquid in a shot glass. He handed one over to Natalie, who took it, looking at it as if she were about to drink it.

" Then, let the battle begin." Loki said. They clinked their glasses, Loki drank his, but Natalie spilled hers on the floor of the limo. Loki smiled at her, she gave a smirk back, she wouldn't trust him with anything, her new sprung hate for him was beginning to become entertaining.

" I don't intend to lose thirty seconds after the challenge had been issued." Natalie said.

" Funny thing about this drink, is that it came from a bottle that once belonged to Tony Stark." Loki said, raising his glass to inspect the amber liquid.

" Even more reason not to drink, I don't even want to know what is in there." Natalie replied. " He tended to be a womanizer, but I'm sure he has some sort of secret." Natalie laughed. " There is a chance you might be drinking rohypnol." Natalie added. Loki smirked in return.

" That won't affect my body." Loki told Natalie.

" Damn, and I thought this would be easy." Natalie said. Loki leaned towards her and just barley touched his lips to her ear.

" Never."

**Why yes, my mind has been completely sidetracked from my other fanfic, but I'm back to working on it along with this one. I have gotten so many idea in my head, it's mental :/ Unlike my other fanfic, this one will not have smut in the first five chapters (sorry if you like *le smut.) The beginning of this will be much more about their battle of wits, which can't end without something mental happening. Review, whether it be grovelling compliment, critique, or a flame (yes, I love flames too :D) Fulfill your glorious purpose as fanfic readers and review, follow, fave, or even, post on tumblr if you must ;)**


End file.
